


The Chance of a Future - A Time of Firsts

by Interstella



Series: The Chance of a Future [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pairing undisclosed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: The story of Prompto's first boyfriend. How they came to be, how they were, and how it ended.NOTE: Pairing undisclosed as I wish to surprise my readers.NOTE: This is a part of my fic "The Chance of a Future", do NOT read this until you have read "The Chance of a Future".





	The Chance of a Future - A Time of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of The Chance of a Future. I didn't think I would be able to get this in to the main story, but I wanted to get the details out there. This is the story of Prompto's first time, and his first boyfriend - the one he very nearly fell in love with. How they got together, how they were, and how they ended.

Prompto’s head was  _ pounding _ . He could feel the steady thumping behind his closed eyelids, his brain throbbing in time with his heartbeat, threatening to push its way out of his skull. Somebody had stuffed his mouth with cotton balls, and even though he hadn’t opened his eyes yet, everything was too  _ bright _ . A complaint he hadn’t had in the last six months since Noct disappeared.    
  
He let out a groan as he rolled over in his bed, trying to cover his head with his pillow only to realise that he wasn’t the only one using it.    
  
Slowly, he became aware of a warm body beside him and carefully blinked his eyes open. Before turning to see who the hell was in his bed, he chanced a look down under the blankets. Yep. Naked.   
  
Taking a slow breath, Prompto closed his eyes again and tried to remember what had happened the night before. He’d come back from Niflheim, read through some of Besithia’s more disturbing documents and was saved from having to think too deeply about it when Ignis had offered him a glass of whiskey.    
  
After that, Prompto had nothing more than a few hazy memories of conversation and tears. Nothing that could explain how he’d ended up in bed next to-   
  
Blinking his eyes open again, Prompto finally turned his head. Ignis was still somehow sleeping soundly, and another quick peek under the blankets confirmed Prompto’s suspicions.   
  
Ignis was equally naked.    
  
Returning to his previous position on his back, Prompto closed his eyes again, trying in vain to remember the night before. He could remember how it started, but not how it ended. Though the evidence suggested….    
  
With another deep breath, Prompto somehow managed to slide out of the small bed without rousing Ignis, wincing a little at the pain that suddenly shot up his back from -

  
Okay. Yep. That… happened. Apparently. With Ignis.    
  
Prompto managed to get himself into the shower before fully freaking out. The water was cold, like always, and the pressure left a lot to be desired, but at least he had a task to distract himself with while he wracked his brain on the off chance that it would feel like cooperating and giving him the answers he sought.    
  
He was fully clean and dressed before he decided that the memories were gone for good.    
  
By the time he wandered into their shared kitchen, Ignis was already up and cooking, clumsily finding his way around the kitchen.    
  
“So… uh…” Prompto had made it a habit to announce himself when he entered the room for Ignis’ benefit, and usually he had no problems thinking of something to say. This time however, words failed him. “So  _ that _ happened…”    
  
“It would seem so.” Ignis agreed, sounding completely normal. His casual tone  _ really _ didn’t help Prompto’s anxiety.    
  
“So uh… How much do you remember?” He questioned, wondering if the gap in Ignis’ memory was as big as his.    
  
“Not much, I’m afraid.” The advisor replied, setting their breakfast on the table in front of Prompto. It wasn’t much. It never really was anymore. Food was scarce, and there really wasn’t much of a selection anymore. It looked like Ignis had managed to find some eggs somewhere at least.    
  
“I remember you returning, and I remember most of the first bottle. After that…” He shook his head and sighed, hand waving in front of himself as he looked for a seat.    
  
Without thinking about it, Prompto gently nudged the chair beside Ignis so the man could seat himself. “Yeah. Same.”   
  
An awkward silence fell between them, broken only by the sounds of utensils scraping plates and the two of them eating. Eventually, Prompto couldn’t take much more of it. “So uh… what happens now?” He questioned.    
  
Ignis paused for a moment, thinking. “Well, we have a few options, I suppose. The first being to simply pretend it never happened. Given our lack of memory from last night, that would perhaps be the easiest to achieve. Though… I must say I am rather disappointed that I will never truly remember my first time.”    
  
“Yours too, huh?” Prompto had to agree with Ignis. He’d held on to his virginity for this long, only to lose it with one of his closest friends in a night of drunkenness and not even remember it. That just didn’t seem fair. “We could always… Uh... “ He felt himself blush, and was somewhat thankful that Ignis couldn’t see just how embarrassed he was. Though his voice probably told the blind man everything he wanted to know about Prompto’s current mood. “We could always… have a do over?” He squeaked.    
  
“Prompto…” Ignis had a small smirk on his face, one of amusement and not judgement, and Prompto felt himself relax a little, waiting for the rest of Ignis’ sentence. “Are you propositioning me?”   
  
“I uh.. Guess I am?”    
  
“Hmm.” Ignis appeared to think on it and stayed quiet just long enough for Prompto to start shifting in his seat, wincing at the mild pain that caused. “I think that perhaps this time, we could do things properly.”    
  
“Properly?”    
  
“Yes. I believe there is an opera scheduled to be performed tonight. Why don’t we go to that, and see what happens from there?” Ignis suggested simply, returning his attention to his meal.    
  
“An opera?” Prompto was again glad that Ignis couldn’t see his reaction to that. He was pretty sure he’d pulled a face that the advisor would’ve scolded him for. An opera didn’t sound like the best night to be had, but then again… It was the end of the world. Entertainment was almost as scarce as the food, and it couldn’t hurt to go, right? Especially as a - “Iggy… are you asking me on a date?”   
  
“I guess I am.” Ignis replied, mirroring Prompto’s words.    
  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- --    
  
Objectively, the opera wasn’t bad. Actually, it was pretty good - even if the production value was low and the lighting was terrible. It had a decent plot, from what Prompto could gather, and the music was nice. He wasn’t  _ entirely _ sure what it was about, since he hadn’t managed to learn more than the most basic Nif words, but he had a fair understanding.    
  
He would’ve probably understood it better if he’d been paying more attention to the play, and less attention to his nerves. Prompto had been acutely aware of everything that Ignis did. Every movement he made, every sound, every word. It was distracting, and strange. He’d never felt this anxious around Ignis before, not even when they’d first met and he was sure that the advisor hated him.    
  
About half way through the second act, Ignis moved closer to Prompto to whisper in his ear, causing the blond to jump a little.    
  
“I promise you,” Ignis spoke quietly, an edge of amusement in his voice, “That I will not bite unless you specifically ask me to.” It was supposed to be a joke, but Prompto  _ had _ found a few bite marks that morning, and had no doubt where they had come from.    
  
Still, Ignis’ attempts at humour  _ did _ manage to calm him down somewhat. The reminder that Ignis was his friend before anything else, helped put Prompto at ease, and he was able to enjoy the rest of the play.    
  
Dinner afterwards had been less awkward. Their conversation had revolved mostly around the play, and what it could’ve been about. While Prompto had a rudimentary understanding of the Nif language, Ignis had never studied it, and had been left to rely on context clues - something that was a lot more difficult when one couldn’t see. Still, they both had enjoyed it, and agreed that they should watch it again some time. Dinner made things seem more normal, like they were simply hanging out like they had on many occasions before.    
  
It wasn’t until they reached the apartment after dinner that Prompto remembered that they were on a date. A  _ date _ . As they slowly approached the door - Ignis insisting that he didn’t need guidance from either Prompto or a walking stick slowed their movement a fair amount - Ignis stopped them.    
  
His hand was on Prompto’s elbow, and the blond turned to look at Ignis with a confused frown. “You okay?” He questioned, his hand moving up, ready to support Ignis if he needed it.    
  
Instead of the advisor leaning on him for guidance, like Prompto had expected, he moved his hand up Prompto’s arm and found his cheek, using that as a guide for where to touch when he leaned forward.    
  
Prompto couldn’t remember ever being kissed before, but if this was what it was like, he’d been missing  _ out _ . Their lips touched gently for a split second before heat overwhelmed him, and Prompto found himself reaching up to pull Ignis closer.    
  
Any thoughts about this being weird, about the fact that Ignis was his friend, and essentially Noct’s older brother, all flew out of Prompto’s mind as his body and hormones took over. He pressed himself as close to Ignis as he could, returning the clumsy kiss with equal passion. He realised that Ignis was pushing him backwards when his back hit the door, and he couldn’t help the soft sound of approval that escaped his throat.    
  
“Time for that do over?” Ignis asked against his lips, and all Prompto could do was nod and fumble for the door handle, all while doing his absolute best not to break the kiss.    
  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --    
  
Being in a relationship with Ignis was strange and unexpected, but somehow it worked. Whenever he wasn’t away on a hunt, or wrangling refugees, Prompto would spend his time in their shared space going over Besithia’s notes. Ignis was a great help with some of the bigger Lucian words, and Prompto was quickly beginning to understand more and more of the research. His mastery of the Nif language was also fast to develop, but after reading through some of Besithia’s notes, he understood why.    
  
He had been designed to adapt. To learn quickly in order to find a combat advantage. Reading how Besithia had modified his genome to allow for that (and a few other adaptations) had been morbidly fascinating, and his interest in the subject only spurred him on.    
  
In the background, Ignis had offered unwavering support - especially when Prompto took a break long enough for the emotional implications of what had happened to him sink in - and an endless supply of tea and coffee.    
  
In the evenings, when it came time for bed, they explored each other. Finding what they liked, what they didn’t like, and how to make the horrors of their daily life disappear for just that little while. It was like an oasis from the ongoing traumas that the end of the world brought with it.    
  
They didn’t really talk about things, about where they stood or how they felt, and for the most part, that was perfect. At least for the first little while.    
  
Eventually, Prompto began to feel guilty. Ignis was always there for him, allowed him to lean on him and rely on him. He shared his home, and his bed, and Prompto started to feel like he was taking advantage of him.    
  
Especially when Ignis took him out on another fancy date. Another viewing of the opera - so much more beautiful now that Prompto could understand what was being said - and the fanciest dinner that Ignis could cook with the ingredients available. Complete with candle light.    
  
It wasn’t until after desert that Prompto realised that it was exactly a year since their first date. The fact that he hadn’t been keeping track didn’t surprise him - it was the end of the world, he was sure a lot of people didn’t keep track of the date anymore. But the fact that as soon as he realised what it was for, the celebration filled him with anxiety rather than joy made Prompto understand what he had to do.    
  
“Ig-” Prompto halted his partner as Ignis began to lead him towards the bedroom. Instead, he took his hand and lead him to their small living area. He sat him down, and knelt before him, looking up at the advisor. “I-” He took a breath, not sure how to start this. “I’m sorry… I should’ve said this earlier.” He looked down, unable to keep eye contact with the blind man. “This- what we have- it’s making me happy. I don’t want you to doubt that.” He began, “But I can’t- I- Noct is-”   
  
“Prompto.” Ignis’ voice was quiet, calm, accepting. A hand on his chin made the blond lift his head, in time for Ignis to drop a chaste kiss on his lips. “I would never presume to take Noct’s place in your heart.” He told him, somehow understanding exactly what Prompto was getting at. “Your company is a comforting presence, one that I enjoy immensely. The physical aspects of our relationship are simply an added bonus, but I am under no illusions as to how you feel, or where your affection truly lays.” Again, he gave Prompto a gentle kiss. “I am simply enjoying it while I can.”    
  
“You’re not upset?” Prompto questioned, staring at his partner. “Your live in boyfriend just told you that he’s always going to be in love with someone else, and you’re just…  _ okay _ with that?”    
  
“I do believe that’s the first time you’ve ever used that term.” Ignis muttered with a chuckle, followed by a soft sigh, “While I can’t deny that it is a painful reminder, I have always been aware of your feelings towards Noct. I also know that you have no desire to move on from them. I have known this since the beginning.” He gently caressed Prompto’s cheek, his voice losing what little volume it had. “While that knowledge hasn’t managed to forestall my own feelings from developing, I am fully aware of what I have gotten myself into and am prepared for the day that Noctis returns.”    
  
Prompto swallowed deeply, his anxiety turning to full fledge guilt. Ignis was right, he  _ had _ known what he was getting himself into, but the man had just practically confessed to him, and Prompto knew that he wouldn’t even  _ let _ himself return those feelings. “Ig…”    
  
“My heart will recover.” Ignis assured him. “So unless you wish to end things now, I simply ask that you allow me to indulge myself while I can.” Again, Ignis gave him a soft kiss, this time letting his lips linger for a moment longer. “I did manage to find that a particular book has been translated into braille. There are some more… interesting techniques that I wish to explore…” The lewd tone and soft smirk on Ignis’ face told Prompto exactly what  _ kind _ of book he was talking about, and though he still felt an incredible guilt, Prompto allowed himself to be gently led to the bedroom where Ignis proceeded to show him  _ exactly _ what he had been researching.    
  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- --    
  
Things between Prompto and Ignis fell into somewhat of a routine and Prompto found himself slowly becoming more and more excited to return home from his hunts, knowing that Ignis would be there. It gave him motivation to get things done quickly, but also held him back from some of his more reckless ideas. He had someone waiting at home and he had to make sure he got back to him.    
  
“One more, then back to Lestallum I go!” Prompto called out happily. He’d been asked to join a few of the Meldacio hunters clearing the area around the old HQ and had been gone from home for a week. It felt like an eternity, and he wanted nothing more than to get back to Ignis. He couldn’t wait to give the advisor the fresh meat that he’d miraculously found, knowing that the man would make a fine meal of it indeed.    
  
“That man of yours is one lucky son of a bitch.” His hunting partner declared, hungry eyes trained on the hunk of meat before Prompto stashed it away.    
  
“There’s plenty enough for one more, Zack.” Prompto offered, grinning at the young man. “When we’ve done here, you can come with. I’m sure Iggy won’t mind. He loves to cook.”    
  
“Thought you said he’s blind?” Zack questioned, frowning as he followed Prompto to the hunt board. There wasn’t much left to do, and the pair quickly selected a sector to patrol.    
  
“Mostly.” Prompto confirmed, “He can still see bright lights and stuff, but there’s no detail. Not even colours.”    
  
“That sucks.” Zack checked his sword as they left the relative safety of the shrinking outpost. “But if he’s blind, how’s he able to cook? Do you have to cut the ingredients up for him?”    
  
Prompto snorted in amusement. “Nah. Ig’s just that good. Seriously, I think he’s become a  _ better _ cook since going blind.”    
  
“Man, I can  _ not _ wait to try his cooking!” Zack fistpumped the air, grinning in his exuberance. “Let’s get this over with so we can get fed!”    
  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- --    
  
The rain hadn’t didn’t stop falling. Not through his entire journey home, not even when Prompto arrived at his front door. He stood there for a while, hand raised and keys at the ready, but couldn’t find it in himself to move forward.    
  
Inside, he could hear Ignis pottering about in their small space, the sauce pans and other dishes clanging as the man went about his day to day activities. Prompto wasn’t even supposed to be here. Not yet. He was supposed to stay in Meldacio at least until tomorrow. But after what had happened with Zack…    
  
He didn’t know how long he’d been stood there before Ignis opened the door. It could’ve been minutes, it could’ve been hours. All he knew was that his arm ached, and that his body was shaking. Trembling as the shock began to wear off.    
  
“Ig…” His voice sounded broken, even to his own ears, and the minute Ignis heard it, Prompto was gathered into a pair of strong arms. “Ig I-” Prompto’s knees went weak, and the two of them fell to the ground in front of their apartment, clinging to each other. “He- I-” Prompto was crying, tears falling from his eyes warm in comparison to the rain. Ignis allowed him a moment, holding him close before speaking softly.    
  
“Let’s go inside.” He helped Prompto to his feet and gently guided him to sit inside. He disappeared for a moment before returning with a fresh, dry towel. “Do you want to talk about it?” He questioned.    
  
“I-” How did he even start? What could he  _ possibly _ say? After this, there was no way he would be welcome, no way that Ignis could still accept him, live with him,  _ be _ with him. “I- I killed him.” The whispered words pushed their way past Prompto’s lips before he could hold them back. Ignis might reject him after this, but he deserved to know.    
  
“Who?” Ignis asked, still running a towel through Prompto’s hair.    
  
“Zack. He-” Prompto was aware his shaking was getting worse, aware that Ignis was holding him close again. “He was going to turn.”    
  
“Then you showed him a mercy.” Ignis held Prompto tightly against his chest, not seeming to care that Prompto was wet enough to soak through his shirt.    
  
“How can you be okay with that?” Prompto questioned, pulling back to stare at Ignis, “How can you be- He was  _ innocent _ , Ig. Just a kid! And I shot him - in the head! How can you be okay with that? How can... How _ can _ you?”    
  
“Because I know you Prompto.” Ignis told him gently, grasping his shoulders. “There are many words that I would use to describe you - strong, sweet, honourable, loyal, kind - but cold-blooded is not one of them. I know that you would not have harmed him had you not had to.”    
  
“I  _ murdered _ him, Ignis.” Prompto sobbed, lowering his head to avoid having to look at his boyfriend.    
  
“You put him out of his misery, and possibly saved some lives in doing so.” Ignis hand moved from Prompto’s shoulder, easily finding his chin to lift it. “What you did, doesn’t make you a murderer, Prompto. It makes you a hero.”    
  
“I’m not a hero.” Prompto refused to make eye contact with Ignis, refused to look at him. “A hero wouldn’t hurt people like I do. I’m a monster.”    
  
“You’re not a monster, Prompto. It is impossible to walk through this world and harm no-one.” Ignis told him quietly. “All we can do is keep the damage to a minimum. I have never seen you go out of your way to willfully hurt someone. Even those that somehow deserved it.”   
  
“I hurt you…” Prompto found himself pointing out quietly. “Every day. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t know I can see you. I know I hurt you and I just… I can’t stop. I don’t  _ want  _ to stop. How am I not a monster?”    
  
“I hurt because I love you.” Ignis said simply. For their entire relationship, he had been careful not to use that word, knowing that Prompto’s heart would never belong to him. But he said it now, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And really, it was. It had been. Ignis had never denied his feelings for Prompto, and had never felt the need to fully hide them. “And I know that what we have will eventually come to an end the moment Noct returns. Yet I stay. I choose to spend my time with you, even knowing how much it will hurt when it’s over. How can you believe yourself a monster for allowing me my choice?”    
  
“Because I’m hurting you.” Prompto answered, “Whether I mean to or not. I know I need to go, and the longer before I do, the harder and more painful it’ll be. But I can’t. I don’t want to. I’m being selfish. I want you,  _ and _ I want Noct. I want... “ He leaned forward, his head resting on Ignis’ shoulders as he allowed his feelings to flow over him, to allow the grief and pain to release in the form of tears. He concentrated on the warm feeling he had whenever Ignis was around, the comcort, the joy. Knowing now what that was, Prompto knew what he had to do.   
  
“But I have to.” He said eventually, voice quiet. Despite his words, he made no movement to leave, simply sat there, leaning against Ignis. “I told myself that I couldn’t fall for you, I promised Noct that I’d wait for him, and if I don’t leave now… it won’t be just you I hurt.” He finally pulled back from the embrace, wiping his eyes on his soaked sleeve. “I don’t want to fall in love with you Iggy.”    
  
“I know.” Ignis said quietly, voice filled with a resigned sorrow. “Come on.” He gently helped Prompto to his feet. “Get yourself showered and dressed while I make dinner.”   
  
\-- -- -- -- -- --    
  
It took two more days for Prompto to fully come to a decision and leave for Hammerhead, and a further two months before he and Ignis even spoke again. It took them years to reform their tattered relationship back into friendship, but eventually they managed it. By the time the King of Light made his return, Ignis and Prompto were on better terms than they had been since before he’d even left. And though Prompto often still felt guilt for the way he had ended things, he knew without a doubt that he had made the right choice.    
  
He was just glad that everything worked out in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... a few people were trying to guess who Prom's first lover was, and everybody was wrong. I hope that this isn't /too/ out of the blue, but I assure you, I've had this little story in the back of my head since starting Chance. This isn't just something I threw together in the end xD


End file.
